


Last Resort

by lockewrites



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Gen, follows mainly the novel storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You have to admit that Allanon could have used a little bit of help.





	Last Resort

It was the presence of the Dagda Mor that awoke the two of you from your Druid Sleep in Paranor. The demon had grown stronger in your time away and the barrier, the Forbidding, was weakening. The two of you had no choice but to separate ways, being the last of the Druid’s meant being the last people with magic strong enough to protect anyone from demons. It was decided that Allanon would make the journey to Storlock and convince Wil Ohmsford, last of the Shannara line and the only one who could wield the Elfstones, to join him in saving the Four Lands.

You, on the other hand, journeyed from the Druid’s Keep to the Elven kingdom of Arborlon with intentions to speak to King Eventine and the Chosen. But it seemed that all was in vain, for when you arrived Eventine, who greeted you as a friend, solemnly informed you that the Chosen had been killed by a demon, by a Reaper. Instead, you ask the King to speak to the Ellcrys herself, hoping that the tree would give you the answer.

She did. Eventine’s granddaughter, Princess Amberle, had been a member of the Chosen, the first female in over five hundred years. She served the Ellcrys as best she could for a number of months before denouncing her rank as Chosen and leaving the kingdom. In this way, she would no longer be considered a Chosen by any elf, yet the Ellcrys insisted that Amberle be the one to take her to the Bloodfire.

When you are done meeting with the Ellcrys, Allanon is there to greet you with the Ohmsford boy. Informing him of the events surrounding the Chosen and the information given you by the Ellcrys, it was decided that Allanon would return to Paranor and research the location of the Bloodfire. You would take Wil to Havenstead where Amberle had been living, and convince her to make peace with her destiny and take the seed of the Ellcrys to the Bloodfire.

This was easier said then done for both you and Allanon. When leaving Paranor to come inform you of the information he had found on the Bloodfire, or lack thereof, he had been attacked by Demon Wolves. You, in turn, were almost unsuccessful in your plea for Amberle to return to Arborlon until it was revealed that the rest of the Chosen had been killed, sparking the need for a new Ellcrys or war between the demons and elves would break out. As if convincing her wasn’t hard enough, after Allanon arrived in Havenstead, the four of you were attacked by more demon wolves and were separated from Wil and Amberle. The two of you would head to Arborlon yourselves, that is until Wil and Amberle are pursued by demons and run back into.

In Arborlon, Allanon speaks with Eventine about preparing an army for war while you take Amberle to the Ellcrys, waiting while it speaks to her. It presents her with a seed and Amberle understands now, that she is the only elf left, the only elf the Ellcrys trusts enough to take her to the Bloodfire, to be reborn. You decide to stay in Arborlon with Allanon, knowing your magic would be better put to use in the war against the demons, and you trust Wil enough to know that he will protect Amberle no matter the cost.

In the weeks following, the elven army takes a stand but loses many, including Eventine’s eldest son Arion. Eventine is also injured, and the elves are forced to retreat back to Arbolon, using it as a last line of defense. Allanon had somehow managed to convince the Dwarves and Trolls to work with the elves to fight the demons, a first in the history of the Four Lands. While Allanon worked alongside the army you worked along side the healers, making sure no more elves were lost to the war. It was you who was called to try and heal King Eventine after his dog Manx, or the demon Changling disguised as Manx, had wounded and nearly killed the king.

The demon army were stronger than the Elves, and the Dagda Mor had made its way into Arborlon. The entire army stood protecting the Ellcrys while you and Allanon fought to defeat the Dagda Mor. It was an arduous duel, for the demon had strong magic as well. He was, however, defeated and the you and Allanon joined the rest of the army at the Ellcrys. As tired as you were, you held of the demons long enough so that the returning Wil and Amberle could heal the Ellcrys. Amberle became transformed into the new Ellcrys, something you had kept Wil from learning at the beginning of his journey. In turn, the Forbidding was fixed and the demons banished back behind the barrier, unable to cause any more damage to the Four Lands.

Knowing your time in Arborlon was at its end, you and Allanon returned to Paranor and entered the Druid Sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr. @locke-writes.


End file.
